


Surprise Visit

by starangelciel



Series: The Kingdom of Classpects [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Nosebleed, Seer Rose Lalonde, Witch Jade Harley, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starangelciel/pseuds/starangelciel
Summary: Jade gets a visit from a certain girl who needs her help.





	

Jade was asleep when she heard a noise from outside. Confused, she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Not many people who meant well came out this way, as out of the way it was, and it certainly wasn’t an animal she had just heard. She quietly swung her feet to the floor, slid off the bed, crouched, and crept through her house to her door. When she reached her door, she pressed an ear to it, listening carefully. She heard the soft, distant call of birds, but that was all; it was ominously silent otherwise. Usually she would hear animals up and about at this hour. Jade gulped and bit her lip, her hand coming to rest on the copper doorknob. She braced herself, then swung the door outward quickly. Several things happened in quick succession afterwards: She saw a blonde girl standing in front of the door, the girl fell down and clutched her nose, letting out a yelp in the process, she heard a growling sound from behind her, and the girl spoke.

“I assure you, I meant no harm.” The girl said, looking up at Jade with hurt purple eyes. Jade was a bit taken aback, but was quickly distracted with the task of restraining her dog, who had began to rush forward.

“Bec, buddy! Calm down, calm down!” She reassured him, digging her hands deep into Bec’s long, curly fur. After a couple of moments, he looked up at Jade and seemed to relax. He shook her hands off and trotted back inside. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jade turned back to the girl. She hadn’t moved off the ground, but by the way her freckled hands were holding her nose, she probably had a nosebleed from the door. Oops. The girl lifted a delicate eyebrow at Jade.

“Why, hello there!” She said. Jade snorted and offered a hand to the girl. She didn’t quite know why the girl was here, but she clearly wasn’t anyone that meant her harm. After all, it was kind of her fault with the door, and she felt it was her responsibility to help the girl out.

“Sorry, I thought you were… someone else.” Jade said vaguely. The girl nodded and took Jade’s hand with her left, her right still clutching her nose tightly. She stood up, and Jade took the moment to really look at her. The girl was wearing a long, purple dress that was made of a shimmery, light fabric. An insignia of a sun was emblazoned on the front, and her wrists and ears were decorated with jewelry. She also had a dark purple hood, but was down. Her leggings were sheer and ended in simple slipper-like shoes. All in all, a strange outfit to be wandering around the woods with.

Jade’s focus was broken by a light chuckle, and she glanced up to the girl’s face to see a mysterious smile dancing across it. _Shoot, was I staring?_ , Jade thought, _I have to fix this_.

“H-hi! What’s a girl like you doing all the way out here?” Jade said, leaning against the doorframe in a way that she hoped seemed casual. The girl’s eyes crinkled as she tried to keep from laughing again.

“I’m looking for a witch I know lives around here. Know of any?” The girl asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Jade grinned and ran a hand through her hair.

“Maaaaaybe! What would you need the witch for?” She questioned. The girl pursed her lips, and Jade couldn’t help but notice how the rising sun illuminated her face.

“A transformation potion, of sorts.” The girl said smoothly, smiling. She quickly noticed Jade’s concerned expression and continued, “For myself, of course.” Jade was about to respond when she noticed blood beginning to leak out of the girl’s nose, despite her best efforts.

“While we talk, why don’t you come in? I’ll get you something for your nose.” Jade said. The girl nodded and stepped inside as Jade held the door open. Jade’s house was warm and neat, covered in plush rugs and hanging herbs. Large windows let the natural light in, creating a homely feel. Jade let the door shut softly behind her as she made her way to the dining and kitchen combination room. The girl sat down at the oak wood table as Jade pulled out a towel and sat down as well, offering it to her.

“Well, what’s your name?” Jade asked, sitting her elbow up on the table and putting her chin in her palm. The girl held the towel up to her nose and settled down.

“My name is Rose. Yours?” Rose said warmly. Jade blinked, then nodded. It fit her.

“I’m Jade. So, what’s this potion you need for, exactly?” Jade inquired, biting her lip and leaning forward, elbow dragging across the wood. Her curious eyes were directed at Rose, and Jade saw Rose squirm under her intense gaze for a moment.

“I have an… interest in that troll kingdom to the north. I need a potion to be able to pass among them unnoticed.” Rose said calmly. Jade’s mouth gaped at she tried to take it in.

“Y-you’ll be killed!” Jade gasped, “Look, Rose… I don’t know you but I know enough that this is a bad idea!”

“Well, I’ve thought this through, and…,” Rose paused for a moment, “I really need to. I know how to protect myself.” Rose said, rubbing her chin and looking seriously at Jade.

“Do you think this witch of yours will help me, or will I have to venture into dangerous territory all exposed?” Rose asked. _Manipulative…_ Jade thought to herself, but internally checked herself. She couldn’t just _not_ help her. Who knows what would happen if Jade just left Rose to fend for herself?

“Fine. If you must, I think the witch I know will help you. Begrudgingly.” Jade grumbled as Rose smiled, her eyes softening. She nodded, pleased.

“On one condition.” Jade continued, and Rose nodded again.

“You must, and I mean _must,_ return to the witch’s house in a year’s time. If you do not, by the tentacle beasts that haunt our sleep they _will_ come looking for you.” Jade said firmly. Rose looked a little surprised by her statement, but Jade could sense that she was secretly pleased. Huh.

“This witch seems to care a lot about a person they don’t even know.” Rose stated, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and eyeing Jade curiously. Jade narrowed her eyes and leaned forward once more.

“This witch refuses to be the cause of someone else’s demise.” She hissed coldly. Rose seemed to drift off for a moment, her eyes unfocusing slightly as she thought, and then she was pulled back into the present. Shaking the odd expression off of her face, she smiled at Jade.

“Reasonable enough. When do you think the witch will have the potion done, hmm?” Rose asked. Jade leaned back and tapped her chin. It wouldn’t be that hard… but the hydrangeas….

“A week, give or take a day, I think will be fine.” Jade replied. Rose nodded and quietly stood up, the towel still clutched to her face.

“That sounds good. Tell the witch I appreciate her efforts, will you?” Rose said, and Jade chuckled.

“I really must get going, then.” Rose finished. Jade found herself a little disappointed. She hadn’t talked to Rose for long, but she had grown on her. Still, she had to admit, Rose probably had better things to do, and Jade did have a task ahead of her.

“I will be sure to tell her that.” Jade said, standing up as well. She led Rose silently back to the door and opened it. Rose walked through the door, and down the porch, before pausing and turning back around. A small, sad smile placed on her lips for a moment before she spoke again.

“You really are quite pretty, Jade. Kind, too. I… would wish you luck, for what lies again, but then again… oh, well,” Rose paused, a pained expression marring her features before her cool mask returned, “Ignore me. Goodbye!” She finished quickly. Before Jade could react, she turned around and walked off quickly. Jade furrowed her eyebrows. What did she mean? Jade took a breath and let it out, then turned around and let the door fall shut. Well, she couldn’t let it bother her. She had a task to complete, after all. Jade headed back into her herb room. Those hydrangeas...


End file.
